Inkuato Iketsu
'Character First Name:' Iketsu 'Character Last Name:' Inkuato 'IMVU Username:' Iketsu 'Nickname: (optional)' Inku, Art 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 6/9/189 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'10 'Weight:' 901bs 'Blood Type:' B 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None as of yet. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Due to this training and his lack of social experience and personal initiative, Iketsu has great trouble in understanding how bonds between people can motivate others. Ikesu's social awkwardness tends to get people angry, because he often speaks without considering his words and their effects on people. This was due to his inability to realise the difference between a rude statement and a true statement. Iketsu is very observant, and is always focused on his missions. He pays a lot of attention to detail, allowing him to quickly notice if something is not as it appears. 'Behaviour:' Iketsu speaks only when spoken to, and prefers to keep his mouth shut in order to not run his mouth of, and cause a scene/ problem. 'Nindo: (optional)' "Your body is simply another blank canvas waiting to be painted upon." "Your nothing but trash in my eyes." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' A clan that is most notable for their talent and their skill as an artist Their drawing talent which is also the source of their technique, known as Super Beast Imitating Drawing. This clan uses brushes and special scrolls to draw in chakra laced ink to bring their creations to life. They typically create giant birds for long range transport or for others, and lion-like monsters or giants for attack. Even to the same effect to create objects like umbrellas for everyday use. Kekkei Genkai:' Ikitato:' * Ikitato: The ability to infuse ink with the users chakra and bring their creations to life and put them to use. ' 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One: Needs Learned 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' * Above Average Kenjutsu * Above Average Intelligence 'Weaknesses:' * Negative - Terrible Shurikenjutsu * Negative - Terrible Funijutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):4/ 8 pieces Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1/ 5 pieces Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2/6 pieces Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2/8 pieces Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each)'' List the other weapons here: Medium Scroll 2/8 pieces * '''Pain Brush * Special Scrolls with Brush and Ink compartments * Brushes * Ink Total: 42 pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' None 'Background Information:' Iketsu lived a rather lonesome life. His parents had died off and it was unknown of to how this happened so forth he was an orphan, he later became a citizen of Amegakure. Through his childhood Iketsu drew and read books a lot, he usually was known to have a journal, book, or sketchpad around him at all times, he enjoyed drawing both realistic things and cartoons. He alter joined the Inkuato clan and trained his hardess so that he may serve his clan village at the best of his abilities. WHen he was about the age of 11 he joined the ninja academy there he learned the basic ninja techniques such as transformation, clone techique, etc. Iketsu was a above average student, his teachers used him as an example for when others kids that were in his class were slacking off and saying how they should take what their doing seriously like him. At the end of the year Iketsu became a full fledged ninja earning his ninja protector, he now continues to improve on his drawing skills, and train so that one day he will become a splendid ninja. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 4/24/15